Nightshade
by Evil Jenyus
Summary: Nightshade: one came here to escape, another in search of the one he's always wanted. In a place like this, maybe both their dreams can come true. WARNING: 3 S's of ff, slash, swearing, smut. Don't like, don't read! for my beta UnstoppableForce :D


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. If I did there would be a whole lot more boy-lovin xP**

**Dedication: This is for my beta, UnstoppableForce, who requested this a while back. Here's to you, deary!**

**Warning: the three S's of fanfiction: slash, swearing, smut. Oh, and some interesting twists ; ) Don't like, don't read. Do like, enjoy and review…please :D**

* * *

His steps were even as walked into the club; his footsteps in time with the resonating bass of the music. He could feel the appreciative glances lingering on his muscular form as he made his way through the crowds of people, sharp eyes flitting from face to face in search of one particular person.

"Hey there handsome, wanna dance?" asked a dark-eyed, scantily clad woman. The man barely spared a glance to notice her vibrant red hair and the border-line leering expression on her face before moving on, completely disregarding the two men seated at her table. As he continued walking he heard a few people laughing behind him, but paid them no mind. He had come to Nightshade for one purpose and one purpose alone: him.

Every day he was there; close enough to touch, but always unavailable. His laugh echoed in his ears, his scent lingered in his dreams; he was always occupying his thoughts. They had worked together for years, and those years of being so close to such beautiful masculinity had finally worn his patience away. Professionally, the man admitted to being his, and now he was finally taking the initiative to make it personal as well.

"Don't think you're his type, darlin'." a male voice said, the sound coming from directly behind him. "Maybe he just wants a firmer touch." he continued, this time so close his warm breath brushed along his ear. But then the man finally caught sight of his target and couldn't stop himself from grinning slightly.

In the middle of the dance floor was a man whose movements were as fluid as water, gliding effortlessly from partner to partner. Men, women, all were powerless as he chose whom he wished to dance with and how long. The dark green shirt he wore defined his broad shoulders and hugged his torso, sleeves rolled up to reveal sun-kissed forearms. His dark hair seemed even darker with the sweat accumulated from dancing for hours on end. But it was the uninhibited expression on his face that took the predator's breath away.

"Oh, I wouldn't bother wasting your time on that one, handsome," the other man said, still whispering into his ear, having followed his line of sight. "He never lets anyone take him home."

"That's because he's mine." he replied. Without another word, he strode into the midst of the dancers, coming up behind the dark-haired man. A blonde man who had been dancing with him last shot him an incredulous look, but he merely glared in return, sending the man running.

Without missing a beat, the dark skinned man stepped back and began dancing against him, reaching back to pull him slightly closer. Being so close to what he'd desired for so long caused an immediate effect, and he could feel himself responding to the man's touches. To see him dance from a distance was hypnotic, but to feel him against his body – his sculpted legs and perfect ass gloriously wrapped in black leather, all glistening tan skin, heat radiating from his body – nearly drove him over the edge. Already knowing the reaction he'd receive, he growled softly into the other man's ear.

"Tony."

Stiffening, the man whipped around to stare at the man he'd been dancing with so shamelessly moments before. His damp hair fell into his jade green eyes as they widened even further upon seeing the one person he never wanted to catch him here.

Standing before him was a man that eluded power, from his military boots to the tips of his silver – because it could never be _gray_ – hair. He stood out from the rest of the people crowded into Nightshade, dressed not in the usual dark color scheme, but rather light jeans that seemed to hug his legs just the right way and a button-up shirt the perfect shade of blue to make his eyes even more piercing than usual.

"Hey Boss," Tony said, silently cursing the quiver in his voice which betrayed the utter panic rampaging inside of him.

"With me." Gibbs growled as he turned on his heel and walked out of the club. Only after sending the blonde a final glare of course. It wasn't until they were outside and in the alley beside the club that he finally turned around to look at Tony, who was on his six, as always. After about a minute of Gibbs staring at Tony who was attempting to avoid his gaze, the Italian finally snapped.

"What Gibbs? What?" he almost yelled. "Are you angry with me? Angry that for once in my whole career under you I turned off my cellphone? That I wasn't immediately available for you to bark at?" His green eyes flashed with anger as he began pacing the small, dark alleyway, hands subconsciously running through his already disheveled hair.

"Or are you disappointed? Disappointed, just like everyone else that I can't hide behind one more joke, one more fake smile and pretend that I'm perfectly fine. Disappointed like my father is that I just can't seem to sit back and take orders like a good son, like a good little soldier. I'm sorry, but I can't be your perfect little Marine who lives by the 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' rule. Hell, I don't even want to live by Rule fucking Twelve!"

"I am so fucking tired of sitting at that damned desk, watching everyone go off perfectly happy with whoever they want, while I'm left behind again and again. While you are all off at your dinner party or something, I'm the one who has to come _here_ to find someone who gives a damn! Especially when the only person I want is the person I will never have. So instead I come here and dance with every Tom, Dick and Harry, get them all hot and bothered, just so I feel like I'm worth something, just so I feel like I can do _something_ right!" With these last words, Gibbs could no longer contain an angry growl, his blue eyes focused on Tony's as if he was trying to see into his soul.

"How many?" he ground out through clenched teeth. Tony's expression shifted from one of determined fury to slight confusion.

"How many what?" he snapped.

"How many Tom, Dick and Harry's did you let take you home, DiNozzo?!" Gibbs retorted, coming closer to his Senior Agent, causing him to back up against the alley wall.

Instead, Tony just sneered at him, "As if you care."

"Damn it, DiNozzo!" he growled, pushing him fully against the wall and holding him there. "I do care, because you are _my_ Senior Field Agent, _my_ friend. Damn it, Tony, because _you are mine_!"

"Wrong, Gibbs, I'm only yours when you want me," the Italian replied before dropping his voice to a mere whisper.

"And that's not nearly enough."

The ice blue of Gibbs' eyes snapped to Tony's jade green as he leaned forward, effectively pressing his body against the younger agents', lining them up perfectly as he leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"What if I told you that I've wanted you ever since I met you in Baltimore? That I want you in my basement every night, even if you just sit there and watch me work on the boat. That I want you in my bedroom after work every night and in my bed when I wake up every morning. What if I were to tell you that I want you right now, against this wall? What would you do, Tony? How much do you want? How much is enough?"

He could feel Tony trembling against his body slightly, his breath coming in warm pants as he tried to stay in control. After a few moments he finally whispered in reply, "I want it all."

Without another word, Gibbs leaned in and kissed the younger agent, not bothering to start gentle. Teeth connected briefly, lips well on their way to bruising as they kissed with such fervor that the wall behind the Italian became a necessity after mere moments. Unconsciously, Tony's hands wandered up into the short silver hair as a pair of large sturdy ones slid around his waist in response, pulling him impossibly closer. As their mutual arousals were pressed together a gasp was torn from the younger mans mouth, whilst the former Marine migrated down his face to kiss the offered jugular.

In that moment, with his arms wrapped around the man he'd desired for so long, Gibbs felt he knew peace and perfection in a way that he hadn't since Shannon and Kelly were taken from him. He could feel his agent's arousal against his, his heart pumping blood so furiously through his body that he could feel his pulse with the barest brush of his lips. As Tony cursed in Italian and began thrusting those slim hips against his, he could not stop the predatory grin from consuming his features.

Slowly, he began to kiss his way down the tanned neck before him, momentarily pausing his descent to lick a droplet of sweat from Tony's clavicle. Tony failed to notice the buttons that were rapidly being opened as he slid his leg between his bosses'; savoring the glorious friction the action brought them both. It wasn't until a warm, wet mouth closed over his already sensitized nipple that he realized his shirt was unbuttoned… not that he could find the energy to care for more than a moment, instead opting to arch further into the solid body in front of him.

"Oh, fuck! Gibbs!" he moaned, his fingers tightening their grip on the short silver hairs they were currently threaded through.

"Tell me, Tony, tell me what you want," the former Marine asked, voice low and husky as he released his lips to answer. His blue eyes almost glowed in the half-light from the club and the street beyond, continuing to pleasure the younger man as his thumb circled around the puckered flesh.

"Shit, Gibbs," the Italian muttered, eyes closing for a moment as the waves of pleasure shot throughout his body. "I already told you what I want. I'll take whatever you'll give me."

Gibbs slowly drew his agent away from the wall, hands resting on those tantalizing hips that were moving so fluidly with the pounding bass only a quarter of an hour before, kissing those full, swollen lips almost reverently. In perfect contrast, he used his own body to slam the slimmer man against the bricks again, bringing them so close that the mutual moan of delight could not be contained.

"Well, Tony, I'm here, you're here, and there seems to be a pretty sturdy wall there," he finally replied in a low whisper, his warm breath fluttering over Tony's ear, making him shudder involuntarily. "So fucking you against it seems like a pretty good idea to me."

"Oh God, Gibbs! Please!" Tony whimpered, rubbing against the other man almost frantically. The thought only proved to arouse him further, promoting his leather pants from merely constricting and uncomfortable to unbearably tight.

The warm body before him slid down, as a deep chuckle rose to his ears. "As you wish," the former Marine replied. Within seconds both his boots and socks had been removed, button and zipper of his pants undone, all while warm lips delicately peppered kisses along his hips, the light touch effectively driving him crazy.

He couldn't stop himself from glancing up at his Senior Agent, the sight causing all breath to leave his body. Tony was spread out, shirt opened to reveal that tan chest covered in dark hair, erasing any and all assumptions that he was in any way feminine. Sweat trickled down his body to rest against those tight, black leather pants, his feet bare by this point. But it was his face that rendered him breathless, the beauty of his expression which rivaled that of any angel: lips parted and swollen, dark hair spilling across his brow again, green eyes so dilated with lust that the dark pupils consumed them. He was angel; an angel sent to seduce him. An angel that had succeeded, managing to also capture his affection along the way. The visage was fractured slightly as those pink lips quirked into a smirk that was sinfully sexy and he could feel himself returning the expression without hesitation.

"Going commando, Tony?" Gibbs growled softly, fingers dancing along the bared V of his pelvis. "Good boy."

The fingers in his hair tightened again, the request clear as he began slowly peeling the leather away. He was rewarded with a groan of approval as his calloused hands ran along the silky smooth skin, releasing the younger man's engorged erection, exposing the heated flesh to the cool air. He continued until there was only a puddle of leather at Tony's feet, tossing the pants aside as he stepped out of them.

With only a single kiss to the head of his agent's cock, he stood back up, standing between the opened legs, causing the aforementioned agent's head to fall back with a groan. This time it was Gibbs' turn to thread his fingers through the dark hair before him, crashing their lips together once again as one hand traveled down the expanse of heated skin. Needless to say, he was surprised to find the younger man open and ready when he slipped a finger inside him.

"Something you forgot to tell me, _Tony_?" Gibbs hissed, his eyes blazing as he smacked the bare ass to punctuate his question.

"It's not what it looks like, ah, Boss!" Tony gasped; eyes screwed shut as the hand bore down on him again, hands clenched around fistfuls of the blue button-up Gibbs was wearing. "You've been watching me all day; I couldn't help but fantasize that you would come here tonight. Looks like dreams do come true, don't they Boss?" he said with a smirk, eyes sparkling for the brief moment they stayed open.

"My cock's a lot bigger than a couple of fingers, Tony, you gonna be able to handle it?" he inquired, trading the harsh smacks for gentle strokes across the taut ass beneath his hands. Gibbs couldn't contain the small gasp for air as he felt two strong hands roughly rip the button of his jeans open, tugging the zipper down and slipping into his boxers to grasp his throbbing erection and pull it into the cool air.

"Fuck, Tony," he gasped, snapping the man's attention from his cock and to his face, grin in place before kissing him again. The warm hand brushed a thumb around the head of his cock, spreading the bead of precome only for it to be replaced a second later. Control breaking, he lifted the Italian and pressed him against his own body, pulling the long legs to wrap around his waist as he pinned him more securely against the wall.

It was only when the head of his cock brushed against Tony's prepared entrance that he broke the kiss to look him in the eye again. "Tony, I'm clean and I can't –" he started.

"Me too. Please, Gibbs, please, I can't wait any longer," he whimpered, arms wrapped around his superior's shoulders, their foreheads brushing together. Tony raised a hand to skate down from his brow, along his cheek to trace his jaw line. "Please, Jet, I'm yours."

The tender action rendered him speechless as he leaned in once again to press his lips against the man he'd desired for such a long time. His eyes remained open however, for in the next second he thrust into the body before him.

Tony's eyes shot open, hands fisting in his shirt again, his moan of surprise muffled by Gibbs' lips on his own, as Gibbs' own moan was. As often as they'd both fantasized about this moment, the reality of it came crashing down upon them. Tony was reveling in the fullness of Gibbs inside him as much as Gibbs was relishing the velvet heat of Tony surrounding him. For a moment neither tried to move, eyes shut as they simply felt, both trying to withhold their impending orgasms, their lips never parting.

It wasn't until Tony flexed his legs – bringing them tighter around Gibbs – that time seemed to unfreeze. Gibbs growled against the other man's lips and withdrew so only the head of his cock remained within the vise-like grip of his ass, bringing forth a low chuckle from the man…a chuckle that soon turned into a moan as he slammed back in to the root.

Soon his thrusts into Tony's willing body were as even and measured as his footsteps had been when he first walked into Nightshade, each one bringing maximum satisfaction. With each thrust Tony was pushed further against the brick wall, scraping his shoulders but brushing his prostate, so it was all he could do to keep his grip on the former Marine. The space between them was minimal, so with every motion his throbbing cock was pressed against the trim, cotton-covered stomach. That combined with the feeling of his entire body being filled in a way it hadn't been since college was enough to bring him to the brink of an orgasm within mere minutes.

Tony broke away from Gibbs' mouth to nibble on his ear, breathing harshly. "Fuck Boss, harder. I can't last much longer," he hissed as the man continued to pound him into the rough wall.

Instead of replying, Gibbs only smirked against Tony's skin, shifting him higher and truly letting go as Tony's muscles squeezed around his cock. With only a few more uninhibited thrusts and a well placed bite on his neck, Gibbs felt his Senior Agent clench around him and arch even further so he was almost bowed in half between his body and the bricks. His come splattered across his chest and some on Gibbs', as a final moan was torn from his lips. "Jethro," he ground out as his orgasm fell over him in waves.

The sight of Tony coming, eyes shut and lips parted as he groaned _his_ name, combined with the pressure of his velvet heat closing around him was enough to bring on his own orgasm. "Mine," he growled once again before he finally stilled, simply standing there and holding Tony as the nearly boneless agent clung to him, fighting against unconsciousness.

"Yours," the Italian whispered in reply, gently kissing the spot just below Gibbs' ear.

* * *

Minimally cleaned up and properly clothed to an extent, Tony and Gibbs made their way back through Nightshade. Their hands were clasped as Gibbs gently tugged Tony behind him, both wearing smug grins. They had almost cleared the dance floor when Gibbs felt Tony tighten his grip only to be jerked out of his hand a moment later. He whipped around to see the blonde from before wrapping his arms around an obviously uninterested Tony.

"C'mon baby, you owe me a dance since Mr. Blue-eyes dragged you off earlier," the blonde cooed into the Italian's ear.

"Johnny, not tonight," Tony replied as he attempted to pull away from the blonde, but to no avail.

"C'mon sugar, you've got the nicest ass in here, but how long do you think it'll last before Blue-eyes here gets sick of hearing you scream your boss' name?" he inquired softly, his voice oozing lust and irritation. "What was it again? Jethro, wasn't it?" Tony stiffened slightly before glancing at Gibbs; the possessive look in those blue eyes enough to cause him to straighten to his full height.

"Well, then I guess I got lucky tonight since Blue-eyes came looking for _me_ tonight, is named Jethro, is also my boss, and will be taking me home tonight," Tony answered, his green eyes sparkling with amusement, locked with Gibbs', "Probably to fuck me into the mattress until the wee, small hours of the morning. I'm all his."

Without another word, Tony brushed aside the stunned blonde to take Gibbs' hand, leaving behind a bewildered redhead and her two smug companions.

"That's twenty bucks, Jenny. I told you he'd make his move as soon as he found out Tony came here," the darker-haired man stated with a smirk that would have looked out of place not all that long ago. "You should've known better than to bet against Stan and me when it comes to Gibbs and Tony."

"Oh shut up," Jenny Sheppard snapped playfully as she pulled a twenty out of her purse and handing it to the man. She readjusted her small skirt as she stood to leave, the dark-haired man rising as well and extending a hand to the other.

"Come on, Stan, let's go home," Timothy McGee said softly, smiling as his partner took his hand.

"Yes," Stan Burley replied, smiling back at his boyfriend. "We should take advantage of the time while I'm not on call for once." He gently ran his hands down the other's sides, finally pulling them flush against one another.

"Indeed," Tim retorted, eyes alight with lust as he briefly kissed the blonde, "If there's anything Tony's good at, it's entertaining the Boss."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please review XD**

**~the Evil Jenyus**


End file.
